Timewalkers
The Timewalkers event seems to play differently from other events. For starters, it doesn't appear to have a static duration, per se. It consists of a day-long offer for a single event cat from previous events. In version 2.4.32 Mythic Box cats were added as Timewalkers as well. As more cats walk through time, or as more data is uncovered, this list will become more populated. Disclaimer Any future data that is uncovered and shared here is subject to change, and -- by its very nature -- may even end up being the catalyst for its change, so bear that in mind. To reiterate, if you have a habit of peeking behind the curtain, just know that seeing it and acknowledging it might cause it to change. Who and When This table shows the Timewalkers from the latest version available at the time. As across versions the Timewalkers sometimes change, where the latest version differed depending on device and the Timewalkers were different the iOS, An (Android) and Am (Amazon) in superscript denote which device/s got that Timewalker on that date. So far, the list consists of: Trivia *Timewalkers who appear in your guild have a sort of aura around them, either gold/yellow or pink/purple in color. *Once you've purchased a Timewalker, they subsequently join your guild (minus aura, countdown and pop-up window); the aura counterpart with the countdown disappears and pop-up window disappears, meaning you can only buy a Timewalker once per Timewalking. *Timewalkers who are normally Gem cats currently have the same Gem prices as in their Events. **Common cats cost 100 Gems. **Rare cats cost 200 Gems. **Mythic cats cost 300 Gems. ***Previous $4.99 (USD) microtransaction cats are cheaper if you got your gems for free but more expensive if you've bought the gems in the shop. **So far at least, there has never been a Timewalker who has cost more than 300 Gems. *When Angel (Festival) first appeared as a Timewalker, she confused many players, as she has the same name as non-event/rare box Angel. *Originally there was no gem spending confirmation pop-up, so if you accidentally tapped on the gem button for that Timewalker, your gems were toast! *Originally, the Timewalkers came like the Login Event - you had to exit/reenter the game for them to appear. Now, however if you happen to be playing around midnight, you can simply go into another feature that causes your Guild Hall to reload to make them appear - such as Murrmory or the Fortress. *When the Guild Hall is loading, the placeholder for the countdown under the Timewalker is "NEW!". *When the 24 hour duration of the Timewalker's stay is up, they simply 'poof' disappear from the Guild Hall. However, if the purchase window is open at that time, it stays open. It is unknown what happens if you try to purchase that Timewalker in their already opened window the next day. *On 25th June 2018, some people had Pumpy as a Timewalkers and others had Kenshin. This was due to a coding difference in the Timewalker system between version 2.0 and version 2.0.1. Players who did not (or, in the case of the Apple Store, could not) upgrade their game to 2.0.1 observed Pumpy as the Timewalker on that day. References Category:Events